<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【CA】Do I Wanna Know? 天使的戀心 by nashiamax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803158">【CA】Do I Wanna Know? 天使的戀心</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashiamax/pseuds/nashiamax'>nashiamax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Multi, Top Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashiamax/pseuds/nashiamax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>為世界末日後新建一條路，他們沒有回到公寓，而是到了麗茲酒店，開房，對的，跟其它事等著要處理。<br/><br/>配對CA。<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【CA】Do I Wanna Know? 天使的戀心</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>老蛇半陰莖，天使最終為兩性俱有，但少了胸部。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他想這一件事從未被提起，畢竟他是唯二知道此事存在的人，另一位則是全能的上帝，衪肯定知曉，但從未找他約談過。</p><p>不太像眾所皆知的事實，當一位天使墮落時並不是從翅膀開始變色，那樣太過顯眼，不僅容易被識破，連開庭辯解的時間都沒有，重點是：太過戲劇性了，低調點！這不是有錢多情的007間諜片。</p><p>如同神話中無人能敵卻不幸落敗的阿基里斯，天使也有弱點，畢竟鑄模後總是會留下注入孔，那是身為被創造物的宿命，像人類肚臍原本也是連接來自母體的臍帶。</p><p>神的使者本該是無敵，這是出廠設定值，他們各自用盡手段保護住脆弱的一環，並且嚴格保密，不僅絕不能被敵人發現，即便是自己人也未必知曉正確位置。</p><p>天使一旦墮落，罪惡的種子會從缺口處緩緩侵入，漸漸腐蝕，直到有一天原本純潔的靈魂分崩離析，神聖的身軀也將四分五裂。</p><p>來到人類世界時他們會用聖物保護，儘管如此明顯，仍舊是這世上眾多秘密的其中之一，例如恐龍化石跟壓模餅乾其實是差不多道理，只是要看製作者是上帝還是凡人。</p><p>再一次的，眾所皆知不一定就是事實，但少數人拼上性命也要保護的，肯定不會是謊言。</p><p>***</p><p>天使思緒轉的飛快，他無心去留意周遭事物，除了最初覆蓋時感受到的驚動，惡魔的手此刻靜靜躺在他的手掌心下，冰涼涼的，有些粗糙，也許裡頭還流淌著不曾存在的血液。</p><p>車窗外的街燈不停閃過，他在腦子裡匯整發展至今的事態：末日跟戰爭，天啟和聖物，撒旦及敵基督，天堂與地獄，還有他們自己。</p><p>胸口升起一抹冰冷的恐懼，天使被拉回不安的現實，他不該天真的以為天堂還會要他回去，自己的所作所為不會受到任何懲罰。</p><p>天使的手在發冷，但他需要冷靜下來，事情還沒結束，天堂跟地獄正忙著開會，討論如何處置他們的…<i><b>判徒。</b></i></p><p>儘管如此，他仍堅持阻止世界末日是正確的抉擇，只是犧牲的範圍並不在預料之內。</p><p>他必需振作，天使深深的吸了口氣。</p><p>自己受罰就算了，他可不能連累到惡魔，好消息是也許還剩一些時間。</p><p>開會時間總是冗長，要抹殺一名天使也很困難，天堂會需要更多的討論時間，更多的檢討方案，以及更多的報告書。</p><p>心思被口袋裡的紙片佔滿，天使在腦海裡小心翼翼的勾勒著預言的涵意，他斟酌每一個字母，每一痕筆劃，試圖從女巫的言語裡描繪出兩人僅存的生路。</p><p>尖銳的剎車聲劃破郊區的寧靜氣氛，馬路中央的浣熊衝進灌木叢，撿回一條小命，也許還順便朝司機比了一個不雅的中指。</p><p>飲料空罐在公車地板上打滾，沒人去撿它，天使下意識想用奇蹟將它丟到某處的垃圾筒，但他害怕打響指頭卻發現早已失去了力量。</p><p>惡魔會說：<i>被逐出天堂大門？沒什麼大不了，小意思！很快就會習慣。</i></p><p>或許還會罕見的拍拍天使肩膀，替他打氣。</p><p>但天使還沒有勇氣去面對，儘管活過如此久遠的時間，他覺得仍舊像個小孩子，就如同他依然無法面對跟惡魔之間的關係，而不是天使的他，對惡魔又有什麼意義？對他本身又有什麼意義？</p><p>天使感到心煩意亂，視線追隨著公車地板上的空罐。</p><p>踩油門時，它會往後滾到半個腳步遠的位置；踏剎車時，它又認命的回到最初的地方， 不斷這樣周而復始的循環著，除非有人願意幫忙，不然它將一輩子是如此，當然最後會由值班的清潔人員將它掃走。</p><p>下個紅燈即將到來，情急之下他連忙放開惡魔的手，彎下腰撿起空罐。</p><p>「有點吵不是嗎？」天使飛快的解釋，希望讓剛才的舉動顯得輕描淡寫。</p><p>惡魔點頭，沒有多說什麼，也許是明白天使平靜的外表下是不安的，因為他犯了錯。</p><p>天使阻止了末日，這是一件錯事，毫無疑問的。</p><p>而克羅里也做了錯事，但惡魔本來就該做錯誤的事，所以他的力量還在，無庸置疑，畢竟還可以叫公車跟快遞，跟一瓶很久、很久以前，從天使酒窟裡偷拿的紅酒。</p><p>當時天使睜一隻眼閉一隻眼假裝沒發現，而意識到苗頭不對的惡魔，也送了整箱的馬克杯做為賠罪，一次就是一整打。</p><p>送一個太刻意，送一箱還可以當藉口，醜到爆的杯子居然還有對翅膀在上頭，怎麼可能賣的出去！但讓它們做為和好的象徵剛剛好，順便證明惡魔偶爾也會大發慈悲，幫忙可憐的人類銷售員。</p><p>不管如何，末日生還對惡魔而言如同季賽結束，觀眾一哄而散，慶祝的慶祝，喝悶酒的喝悶酒，不論原本是支持哪邊，酒吧結束營業後還不都得回家洗澡睡覺，明天起來繼續上班，順便懷疑人生怎麼如此難過。</p><p>而此刻天使煩惱的，大概是被剝奪行使奇蹟的能力。</p><p>簡單來說，他被停卡了。</p><p>天堂跟地獄在進入21世紀後半，難得的決定跟隨人類科技的腳步，他們導入點數制，自此奇蹟變的有額度限制。</p><p>天使的奇蹟是透過人們的祈禱獲得，舉凡過年過節、生日婚禮、假日彌撒，最大宗收入是在聖誕節，其次是感恩節，他們平時就會庫存超過億年的祈禱量，怕在末日戰開打時一口氣消耗掉，所以加百列才會嚴格控管額度。</p><p>惡魔的奇蹟最大宗來自於戰爭及天災人禍，萬聖節多少也有些收入，加上平常的小打小鬧、打打殺殺、恐怖示威、搶劫、毒品、性交易等等，網路的誕生幫了很大的忙，讓罪惡能名符其實的無遠弗屆。</p><p>這樣看下來，世界其實是平衡的，直到天堂跟地獄決定過來湊熱鬧。</p><p>看向車窗外的市中心街道，天使在內心嘆息，平靜的外表下僅存的是一團慌亂。</p><p>他失去了天堂，失去了書店，惡魔邀請他到自己的公寓，彷彿是走進對方的陣營。</p><p>天使從沒這麼無助過，他確實不喜歡天堂，但那終究是他的歸處，他跟惡魔不一樣，他的根需要攀在某處：餐廳，戲院，老書店，甚至是不怎麼上去的天堂。</p><p>怯懦令他開始感到頭重腳輕，腦袋也因過度思考覺得暈眩。</p><p>現在他不想讓惡魔覺得自己是在拒絕，在經歷了那麼多事後，他最不想做的就是傷惡魔的心，但天使不能去他的公寓，也許之後，如果還有之後的話，但不是今晚，不是現在。</p><p>於是一陣慌張下，他脫口而出：<b>麗茲酒店。</b></p><p>慶功宴，對的，<i>慶功宴！</i>世界恢復和平，這值得兩人好好的慶祝一番。</p><p>惡魔對天使的提議沒說什麼，只是把手掌覆上對方緊握罐子的雙手，另一手輕彈，將公車開往麗茲酒店。</p><p>***</p><p>時間已晚，餐廳最後的點餐時間已經結束，他們住進麗茲酒店，這是兩人第一次來到餐廳以外的位置，一個中立地點。</p><p>不是天堂的，不是地獄的，也不是他們自己的。</p><p>靈感來的突然，天使終於想通最後一則預言的內容，就在兩人搭乘電梯前往頂樓套房的途中。</p><p>他發出興奮的驚呼，連忙扯住旁邊人的袖子，燦爛的笑容令惡魔無法招架，還好他們從公車上開始就全程牽著手，惡魔才不至於被閃到向後跌個狗吃屎。</p><p>進到房間，天使的目光很快被裝潢吸引住。</p><p>那是他喜愛的傳統風格，彷彿回到古歐洲世紀，絢爛奪目的水晶吊燈，皇室專用的豪華壁紙，鑲著金邊的寫字桌，大理石雕製的壁爐，以及那誇張至極的蕾絲床幔垂吊在床舖正上方，天使忍不住放掉握住的手，他帶著驚嘆的眼神，目不轉晴的逐一打量人類精心打造的華麗裝飾。</p><p>惡魔無趣的握了握自己空盪盪的右手，嘆了口氣，他將天使撿來的空罐擺到門邊茶几上，整間套房裡除去令人作噁的香氛蠟蠋、醜陋紋路的毛茸地毯，跟一座被塞在陽台邊作戲用的白色三角鋼琴，床的尺寸倒是不錯，浴缸也夠大，可以做很多活動，惡魔在心裡備註著。</p><p>「所以你剛才是說…」惡魔輕聲的問道，有些不忍心打斷興致正高的天使。</p><p>「魔術，我親愛的男孩，我們必需表演魔術給大家看。」天使收起他不適時宜的好奇心。「阿格妮思說我們必需交換外表，才能分別躲過一劫。」</p><p>「我跟你交換？那不是會爆炸嗎？」惡魔不解的挑起眉頭，他將自己摔進名貴的沙發椅中，傭懶的蹺起腳來。</p><p>「是『有可能』爆炸，我們可以從小地方開始練習，比較無害的，像是眼睛、鼻子、耳朵，或者是頭髮？」</p><p>「頭髮聽起來行的通。」惡魔同意，畢竟都要掛點了，換個新髮型也不錯，例如70年代的爆炸頭？</p><p>「那就開始吧，時間不多了！」天使輕快的拍手催促。</p><p>「你知道的，天使，」惡魔起身走向天使，他挑起一小撮的金髮來研究，同時在對方耳邊發出嘶嘶的誘惑聲。「現在我們還是有機會逃走。」</p><p>「那不是阿格妮思的建議。」天使滿臉嚴肅的拒絕。</p><p>「如果那老巫婆是叫你跟我私奔到另一顆星球，你會照做嗎？」惡魔不滿的問。</p><p>「<b>當然！！</b>」</p><p>惡魔痛苦的悶啍一聲，突然很後悔建立西班牙宗教裁判所，雖然那根本就不是出自他手。</p><p>「好吧，在開始練習前記得先把你的GPS關掉。」惡魔站穩身子說，他試著重新打起精神，畢竟機關都被看光了，還變什麼魔術？</p><p>天使面有難色的閉上眼禱告，他不確定但必需試試，而且這只算關掉內建機能，稱不上是奇蹟，天使一邊祈禱，一邊說服自己。</p><p>如果他們能抽出些時間，就會發現電視失去訊號，網路局部斷線，附近的夜空也佈滿極為厚實的雲層，只差那麼一點就要下起與季節不符的傾盆大雨，但那也許只是溫室效應的影響。</p><p>天使身上的聖光褪去，那是肉眼不可視的光芒，真要形容的話，有點像白色變的不較不白一點，但還是白色。</p><p>現在惡魔已經可以把墨鏡脫下來，但出於某些原因，他決定還是繼續戴著。</p><p>按照原定計劃，頭髮是第一個被交換。</p><p>天使不習慣的看著金色短髮的惡魔，他相信對方也有同感，惡魔此刻的表情稱不上是好臉色。</p><p>「很糟糕嗎？」天使小聲的詢問，了解自己的身軀並不像惡魔一樣適合追求流行，但起碼可以得到場面話的讚美，雖然適不適合似乎不是重點所在。</p><p>「呃…很好，非常好。」惡魔困難的吞嚥，試著擠出完整的句子，頂著紅髮的天使，多麼新鮮的畫面，而且還是克羅里的紅髮，他試圖不被惡魔與生俱來的自大及獨佔慾淹沒，就如同天使所說的，他們沒有太多時間。</p><p>但反過來想，這大概也是他們僅存的時刻。</p><p>天使放心的展露微笑，雖然不是很確定交換成功的原因，又或者是惡魔施展的奇蹟，不管如何他們做到了，這才是最重要的。</p><p>一旦成功後，接下來的流程就變的比較簡單。</p><p>左手交換，右手恢復。</p><p>先交換頭髮，再交換靈魂，最後是身體。</p><p>靈魂互換其實就像在照鏡子，看著自己的身體站在眼前，那是一種很古怪的感覺，彷彿第一次見到，但又過於的熟悉，差別只在於不會模仿鏡子前的主人做出相同動作。</p><p>惡魔跟天使交換了靈魂，沒有爆炸，雙方都倖存下來，而天堂與地獄永遠不會知道這件事，他們今晚又成功為世間添加一筆無人知曉的秘密。</p><p> 最後是身體，這倒是花了不少時間。</p><p>跟交換頭髮相同，髮質、長度、生長方向、距離脖子及耳朵的位置，這全都不能搞錯，他們會需要謹慎摸索對方的身軀，鉅細靡遺，深怕漏掉半個細節。</p><p>天使回到原本的身軀，身為神的創作物，他其實不排斥裸露自己，那是造物主的恩賜，他脫掉所有的衣物，整齊折疊好擺在椅子上，惡魔則早已脫光，把衣服踢到一旁後在原地等待。</p><p>克羅里紳士的讓天使優先，大方展示他惡魔的身體，以及他的黑色翅膀。</p><p>男性，當然。</p><p>惡魔的性別很早就定下來了，幾乎是在創世的頭幾天就決定好，除非必要，克羅里都是維持男性外表，對換成另一種性別也沒多大興趣。</p><p>天使給對方一個禮貌性的微笑，跨步向前，目光好似剛才在打量房內裝潢一樣專注，他客氣的碰觸惡魔的身體，像個嚴謹的裁縫師傅，又像敏銳的外科醫生，天使仔細觀察所有的肌肉、骨骼、關節、羽毛，不放過任何會出錯的機會。</p><p>之後他將較多的時間擺在臉部的臨摹上，那是最容易被察覺的地方。</p><p>代為觀察的雙手移動到臉頰邊，天使摘下墨鏡看進對方眼底，惡魔的表情頓時柔和下來，天使感受到被愛包圍，帶著硫磺、皮革、伏特加跟些許的火藥煙薰味。</p><p>真不敢相信已經過了六千年。</p><p>天使撫摸那張熟悉的臉孔，深邃的五官，濃密烏黑的眉毛，尖挺的鼻梁，細長的金色蛇眼，刀削般的顴骨，薄冰似的嘴唇，略帶尖利的犬齒，以及鬢角邊的黑蛇，所有的一切構成了天使所熟識的安東尼．J．克羅里。</p><p>他細聲嘆息，這英俊又傻氣的惡魔。</p><p>而這一幕也在記憶裡似曾相識，兩個完全不同的人略帶生澀的摸索彼此，天使遙想起那座花園，人類最初的祖先，他們當時是懷著怎麼樣的心情觸摸對方，會是愛慕？還是不捨？</p><p>「你漏掉了<i>一個地方</i>，天使。」惡魔難得好心的提醒。</p><p>「我不認為他們會注意到那裡，克羅里。」天使把墨鏡還給對方，他稍微伸展筋骨，準備好換惡魔來觀察他。</p><p>「如果他們決定要折磨我呢？你知道，那可能要脫光衣服。」惡魔收起翅膀，滿臉詭計得逞的壞笑著。「地獄最愛折磨罪人，我們要小心才能駛得萬年船。」</p><p>「那我只能祈禱這艘船不是泥做的。」天使克制住翻白眼的衝動，他不認為折磨對惡魔而言是件壞事，給予祝福反倒傷害較大。</p><p>緊張的吸口氣，這下天使可開始尷尬了，跟冰涼的大理石雕刻不同，而惡魔的尺寸在人類標準來看…又過於氣宇非凡。</p><p>「別光看啊！這裡不是美術館，我們很歡迎遊客動手觸摸。」惡魔把墨鏡隨手丟向沙發，畢竟戴上了也遮不住過於得意的表情。</p><p>天使仰頭，咽下絕望的聲音，羅浮宮裡所有的雕像在他腦海裡閃過一回，跟他揮手道早安，天使設法為自己做出強大的心理建設，接著他畏縮的伸出手，低下頭輕柔的握住，那部位的皮膚較其它的黝黑。</p><p>「對，就是這樣。」頭頂上的惡魔摒住呼吸說。</p><p>身為一名天使，他做過許多無與倫比的事，甚至是施展前所未見的奇蹟，但撫摸惡魔的性器官，這還是頭一遭，惡魔粗重的喘息聲在耳邊迴盪，天使的臉開始發燙，他想閉上眼，但又知道自己不該移開視線。</p><p>當惡魔的陰莖在手中漸漸變的挺立時，天使連忙鬆開手，他確定自己觀察夠了。</p><p>「我想該換人了。」天使趁著脖子沒跟著紅透前放手，他快步退開轉過身深呼吸，試著壓下內心的恐慌。</p><p>惡魔給天使一些時間平復，他的舌尖意猶未盡的滑過上唇，真要說什麼會折磨到克羅里，大概就是像現在這樣只能看不能吃，雖然也不是頭一次經歷了。</p><p>天使努力緩和情緒，沒有注意到惡魔不甘心的嘖了一聲。</p><p>透過鏡子，天使確定自己已經平靜下來，臉頰上的潮紅也褪了下去，他們可擔不起膚色上的誤差風險，展開白色的翅膀，他走回原本的位置上。</p><p>***</p><p>克羅里比他自己想像的還冷靜，看來在面對過於神聖的造物時，要起到邪念還真需要點努力，他慶幸自己是個惡魔。</p><p>跟平時相同，他先是在天使的周圍打轉幾圈，時不時的伸出手觸摸肉體，柔軟的有如羊脂，肩頭上還有些討人喜愛的雀斑，來到背部翅膀的位置，他順著羽毛往下撫摸，想起第一場雨曾經從上頭滑落。</p><p>天使任由惡魔擺任，聽話的把其中一隻腳踩上矮凳，將雙腿打開。</p><p>無性，惡魔早該猜到。</p><p>天使的雙腿間一片光滑，沒有任何性器官，甚至是排泄處，但這也只是現在，要是天使願意，這些都可以隨之改變。</p><p>
  <i>內建機能，對吧？</i>
</p><p>跟天使一樣，惡魔的手停駐在臉上的時間最久。</p><p>六千年了，克羅里還是可以輕易記起最初的相遇，天使的聲音，氣味，捲翹的眼睫毛，小巧的下巴，圓滾滾的耳垂，精緻且明亮的藍色眼睛，他媽的簡直是克羅里看過最美的創造物，至今依舊如此。</p><p>惡魔留意到天使的眼角仍舊溼潤，臉頰上還殘留害羞時的潮紅，一絲愧疚感閃過，他不是刻意欺負的過火，但這可能真是他們最後一次見面，誰知道明天會發生什麼事？</p><p>人類有限的生命足以讓他們做出傻事，也令他們珍惜彼此，而身為惡魔及天使的他們，又有自己想像的如此超凡嗎？</p><p>手指探入那溫熱的唇腔，粉嫩的舌尖，排列過於整齊的牙齒，天使在被觀察的過程中一直很放鬆，直到克羅里把手指替換成自己的嘴，壓在天使紅潤的雙唇上，引來輕脆的巴掌聲。</p><p>過於突然，以至於沒有人反應過來。</p><p>「天使，」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「自動防衛系統也要關掉。」惡魔無奈挨了一巴掌，但他也不能稱得上無辜。</p><p>「哦…抱歉。」</p><p>回到正題，時間不多，該交換了。</p><p>握住彼此的左手，天使緊張的安慰自己，畢竟惡魔仍有施展奇蹟的能力，但他也不免提心吊膽，希望最後的重頭戲能成功。</p><p>「相信我，阿茲拉斐爾。」惡魔堅定卻又不失溫柔的說。</p><p><b><i>阿茲拉斐爾，</i></b>惡魔很少這樣稱呼他，當聽到惡魔呼喊這個名字時，天使就只能隨之沉淪。</p><p>他怎麼能相信一個惡魔？</p><p>沒有脈膊。</p><p>沒有體溫。</p><p>沒有感情。</p><p>天使從來沒有跟任何人說過他送走劍的真正原因，只有說了一部份。</p><p>蛇誘惑了夏娃吃蘋果，是件壞事，是被上帝所禁止，但亞當跟夏娃兩人在一起時，那美好的情感又怎麼會是錯誤？真切且燦爛，跟天使誕生在主的身邊時感受到的相同，那是愛，也是憐惜，更是他所知道的真實。</p><p>因此天使認為蛇其實做了正確的決定，即使那並不應該，伊甸園的大蛇指引了正確的道路，於是他也把火焰劍送給了世間上第一批人類，幫助他們，希望兩人間的美好能傳播到遙遠的所有角落，開花並結果。</p><p>最終他是相信的，而上帝也知道天使相信了一個惡魔，但衪從沒過問。</p><p>這英俊的惡魔，陪在他身邊六千年，保護了他六千年，縱使天使再怎麼遲鈍，也會墜入情網。</p><p>閉上眼，他握緊惡魔的左手，張開自己的翅膀。</p><p>再度睜開雙眼時，他看到自己陌生的身影映入藍色眼睛中，天使就知道他們成功了，他開心的展露笑容，但這份喜悅並沒有持續很久。</p><p>「還少了一樣東西。」換回原本身體的惡魔戴上墨鏡，突然皺了皺鼻頭說道。</p><p>「克羅里，我剛才說過了…」</p><p>「氣味。」</p><p>***</p><p>
  <i>"有東西聞起來…很邪惡。"</i>
</p><p>想起聖德芬到書店裡說過的話，天使愣在原地，他怎麼會沒想到這一點。</p><p>天使氣餒的停下動作，身上才僅穿回襯衫，連釦子都還沒扣完呢！</p><p>惡魔則塞回那條緊到會勒胯下的長褲，而他當然不穿內褲，拉鏈也絕不卡住半根陰毛，除非它想跟盆栽一同進入粉碎機。</p><p><b><i>要做就做到最好。</i></b>惡魔如此堅持。</p><p><b><i>但交換氣味該怎麼做？</i></b>這可考倒天使。</p><p><b><i>性交。</i></b>惡魔簡單的說道。</p><p>不是什麼別有居心、趁火打劫的小人舉動，但只要被其中一邊識破他們就玩完了，當然天使也可以拒絕，他們會需要另想辦法，一個更好的辦法。</p><p>天使知道性愛是什麼，也了解如何進行，畢竟天堂除了他以外未正式派過其它人下來長期出差，加上雙方都認定天使跟惡魔只要遇上就註定廝殺個你死我活，最好是避不見面。</p><p>誰想的到？天使也是很愛惜生命的，他們不想下來逛街時遇見惡魔，而這過時的想法偶爾也幫了不少忙。</p><p>紅髮惡魔為此給的評語是：</p><p>
  <i>大部份的天使都太過自視甚高，除非必要，都是站在雲端俯視人群，像是透過顯微鏡頭，無法感受到細胞們的感情，而阿茲拉斐爾則感受性過於高，成了其中的異類。</i>
</p><p>但這些真的都不是重點。</p><p>「那你說說看，還有什麼比性愛更能激發味道的？」惡魔不耐煩的問。</p><p>「當然有！就不能擦個古龍水之類的嗎？」天使反駁，他真想坐下來好好喝杯熱可可，清醒一下腦袋。</p><p>再一次的，天使並不是想拒絕，而是來的太突然。</p><p>「讓我確認一下，我們上床是為了熟悉彼此的氣味，還有…」天使跌落進沙發，抬頭對上惡魔的目光問道。</p><p>「還有這是我們僅存的機會。」幾乎是帶著歉意的說著，克羅里有時會很痛恨自己身為惡魔的身份。</p><p>天使哀傷的垂下雙眼，他的眼眶在發熱，事態都發展到這樣了，自己怎麼還能表現的如此軟弱？</p><p>過了明天，他們可能會永遠失去彼此，如果真是這樣，他早該答應讓惡魔載他去任何想去的地方，到公園野餐，麗茲飯店享用晚宴，甚至是逃去半人馬座阿爾法星。</p><p><i>帶我去你所創造的星雲，</i>天使差點脫口而出。</p><p>「原諒我，天使。」惡魔祈求天使的諒解，憐惜的在天使額前落下一吻，替他拭去眼角的淚水，克羅里想起當時天使在大街上說會原諒他時，也許是認為見上帝的過程中出了什麼差錯，就再也沒有機會說出口。</p><p>  <i>愚蠢的人類，愚蠢的天堂跟地獄，愚蠢的世界末日，愚蠢的偉大計劃，愚蠢的──管它是什麼，都他媽的見撒旦去吧！</i>惡魔憤怒的詛咒著。</p><p>天使的愛是大愛，而惡魔的愛則是自私，前提是如果他們會有愛的話。</p><p>儘管如此，天使還是愛上了惡魔。</p><p>「永遠都會的，我親愛的男孩。」天使低語，即然都走到這一步，他也不算輕言放棄。</p><p>天使閉上雙眼任由惡魔的熱情及慾望將他吞噬，即便真的有更好的方法，他們現在也沒時間去重新構想。</p><p>***</p><p>「天使，可以把手拿開嗎？」</p><p>「嗯？噢！抱歉，我不是有意的。」阿茲拉斐爾連忙放開胸口前十指交扣的雙手，這才讓滿屋子的聖光褪去。</p><p>克羅里嘆息，他知道天使此刻並不是在為自己犯的罪惡祈禱，只是太過緊張又太過客氣，甚至連克羅里的髮型都不敢弄亂，天使緊抓住身下的被單，身體輕顫的宛如純潔的處子，事實上也是如此。</p><p>你以為跟一個天堂的造物上床會是件優美至極的事，可惜較多的是尷尬好笑的畫面。</p><p>而克羅里戴墨鏡通常是基於兩個理由，一個是蛇本來就在暗處看的比較清楚，開車戴墨鏡才算正常，另一個是避免時不時被天使的禱告給閃到，就像現在。</p><p>惡魔一個彈指，沉重的黑色鎖鏈出現在天使手腕上。</p><p>「<i>謝謝！</i>」原以為天使會露出驚恐的表情，但對方就像吃了顆定心丸般鬆了口氣。</p><p>怎麼說？克羅里就是一個鑽漏洞的天才。</p><p>為了避免天使不小心墮天，他想到只要整件事是惡魔逼迫的，上帝之後就不能責難天使，而地獄也會讚賞他，因此克羅里得到的解答就是在床上為天使套上枷鎖。</p><p>如同天堂的十字，惡魔碰不得，地獄的鎖鏈，天使也掙脫不了，要說是情趣的話也算，但天使肯定會發牢騷同時臉紅的跟伊甸園的蘋果一樣。</p><p>雖然克羅里情願兩方勢力都別來插手他跟天使的事，特別是床上的事，但事前多上個保險還是比較妥當。</p><p>在鎖鏈的妨礙下，天使幾乎是笨手笨腳的摘掉惡魔臉上的墨鏡，如果還有下次的話克羅里會想個更不礙事的物品，但現在這樣就足夠了。</p><p>阿茲拉斐爾不清楚惡魔比較習慣哪一種，他索性用上整套，包括陰莖、陰道及肛門，雙腿間的轉變讓天使眼底充滿驚喜，這是他初次擁有性別，雖然多了點，但還是很新奇，彷彿回到初次見到打字機的時刻，那完美的小東西。</p><p>天使的積極參與讓惡魔感到欣慰，只需要再一點點時間，準備工作就可以結束。</p><p>惡魔的半陰莖分別推入兩個熾熱的內腔，天使仰頭溢出哭聲，他弓起腰，打開身體讓克羅里深入最隱秘的地方，緊緻且灼熱，惡魔忍耐著慢慢抽動，交合處發出淫穢的水聲跟明亮的液體，克羅里的表情像被高熱扭曲到要碎裂的杯子，彷彿下一秒就會在某處炸出個漂亮的蘑菇雲。</p><p>等待身下的人習慣後，惡魔再次彈指，把燈光給關了，讓滯留的曖昧氣氛更加難以忍受，絲質的床單皺起漣漪，天使無助的被搖擺著腰臀，隨著下半身傳來的猛烈撞擊不停發出誘人的呻引。</p><p>「有人說蛇的交配最長可以24小時，但那其實是不對的，天使。」惡魔聽到自己在黑暗中低語。</p><p>克羅里無數次幻想過，化身大蛇的自己將會纏繞在誘人的雙腿間，撫摸豐滿的肉體，侵入柔軟的幽道，一次又一次填滿罪惡又污濁的液體。</p><p>「實際上是三天三夜。」惡魔把天使蠻橫的提起來到大腿上坐，銳利的牙尖沒入原本就十分柔軟的胸脯，同時狠狠的向上頂入。</p><p>阿茲拉斐爾呻吟著，試著從迷霧中找到聲音來源，體內堆積的快感讓他忍不住哭喊惡魔的名字，在對方堅實的背部留下抓痕。</p><p>漲紅的雙頰，水靈靈的眼眸，下唇咬在完美的貝齒間，更別提比平時高了幾個音節的嗓音，激情使它顫抖的有如惡魔耳中的天籟。</p><p>背部弓起絕美的弧線，天使終於初嚐高潮。</p><p>他從未品嘗過生命的濃烈快感，背上的白色羽翼再也藏不住的被展開，可憐的如同在風中顫抖的枯葉。</p><p>惡魔在舌尖嚐到的是天使的氣味，聖壇上的羔羊也不過如此。</p><p>
  <i><b>如此之甜美，如此之純真。</b></i>
</p><p>最後，精疲力盡的天使躺在惡魔身旁靜靜的闔上雙眼。</p><p>惡魔在攀上那道伊甸城牆時，肯定沒想過這場永無止盡的追求居然跨越了千年之久，現在他只想用世間最上等的美酒填滿整個大陸的湖泊，而他的天使將會沐浴於其中，再為對方披上由星光織成的絲綢，讓辰星在天使落入夢境時引導他到惡魔的身邊。</p><p>他會把天使帶去半人馬座阿爾法星，如果這是唯一的選擇。</p><p>***</p><p>天使坐在清晨的床上，表情若有所思。</p><p>惡魔在他的側邊熟睡著，他想這是個好機會，便實驗性的對茶几上的空罐使用奇蹟，彈了下指頭，空罐瞬間掉落到垃圾筒裡，出乎意料的聲響嚇到天使自己，但似乎嚇不醒老蛇，對方只是發出疑惑的鼻音，翻過身繼續呼呼大睡。</p><p>恢復自信的天使看著老蛇在睡夢中吸了吸鼻子，好像不是很喜歡房裡的空調，太過乾燥又十分冰冷。</p><p>天使彎下身子稍微湊近點，觀察惡魔呼吸時一張一合的鼻翼。</p><p>他的男孩，古靈精怪，膽小卻勇敢，又用情之深，連天使都能落入他化不開的愛意，而一直以來都是惡魔在保護他，現在他也能夠保護他的男孩。</p><p>天使在惡魔額頭上落下一吻，祝福好運，今天會需要用到的。</p><p>「<i>好燙！</i>」老蛇從床上驚跳起來。</p><p>「噢，我很抱歉！我沒有那個意思…」</p><p>總之，今天跟其它日子一樣平常，他們共用浴室沖澡，惡魔順便偷摸了好幾把天使豐腴的肉體，天使抱起來就跟平時給人的感覺一樣，是相同的溫暖。</p><p>這一次天使沒有賞他巴掌，倒差點讓他提前淋了個聖水浴。</p><p>惡魔叫來了客房服務，服務生很好奇這個頂級套房是什麼時候有住人，但他還是老實的把餐桌佈置好，點上幾根蠟蠋，完成工作安靜的退場離開。</p><p>早餐過後，他們謹慎的打點所有細節，然後交換。</p><p>是時候去面對事實，等待他們的可能是難以想像的悲慘結局，除了這一項：兩人生還了，其中也包括他們的書店跟車子。</p><p>
  <b><i>真沒想到！</i></b>
</p><p>天堂跟地獄暫時也不會來煩他們，惡魔高興的簡直可以當場跳舞，還好他的天使也是會跳舞的那種，他愉快的啍起歌，甚至反常的答應天使會陪他去看另一場哈姆雷特，並保證全程會保持清醒。</p><p>在麗茲吃完午餐，他們回到那間沒有退訂，也從沒訂過的套房。</p><p>天使坐在其中一張沙發上，下意識的轉動右手上的戒指。</p><p>僅僅一個星期，這其中就發生了太多事，他需要好好的休息，從這死裡逃生的局面下喘口氣。</p><p>惡魔端來剛泡好的熱可可，蛇通常可以感受到獵物的恐懼、憤怒、悲傷、沮喪，而現在他無法分辦出天使的感受為何，也許只是在放空。</p><p>「天使，你清楚昨晚的事代表什麼嗎？」惡魔小心的打探。</p><p>「你指的是？」天使接過杯子問。</p><p>「我們上過床了。」</p><p>對於過於直白的詢問，天使快速的眨了下眼，目光不自然的看進杯子裡的熱可可。</p><p>「後悔了嗎？」惡魔悲傷的說，是的，天使跟他滾過床單了，並真的有身體以上的接觸。</p><p>其實惡魔不是沒想過，他對於天使強烈的依戀，是不是在於永遠不可能得手的對象？如果得手的瞬間，天使會不會再也沒有價值？</p><p>反之亦然。</p><p>天使陷入沉默，接著他把杯子放在旁邊的茶几上，靜靜的脫下戒指，那是一個不明顯的痕跡。</p><p>惡魔驚訝的瞪大眼，他待過天堂，知道那代表什麼意思。</p><p>「像你所說的，我們在自己這邊了。」天使的嗓音堅定的如晨鐘，同時又溫柔的如流水。</p><p>克羅里激動不已，他緩緩的跪到天使的膝蓋旁，不可置信的伸出手，握住並將它帶到唇邊親吻，幾乎哽咽的臣服於其下，他慈悲的天使。</p><p>與之交換，惡魔說出了他的真名。</p><p>他們終於完成所有交換，<b>包括秘密。</b></p><p>這一次天使沒有任何評論，他很喜歡這個名字，比土豚可愛多了。</p><p>「那麼，是時候離開花園了。」惡魔低聲的誘惑著。</p><p>天使溫柔的微笑頷首，他捧起惡魔英俊的臉龐，在唇瓣間落下親吻。</p><p>如同創世第七天，亞當握著夏娃的手離開伊甸園。</p><p>惡魔也花了六千年的時間，終於帶他的天使離開花園。</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>承認就是後記比本篇重要（尋找真心人本日戲院上映中）</p><p>腦洞來源是末日隔天，已經互換的兩人站在冰淇淋車旁對話，第一次看的時候就覺得莫名有鬼，不然也沒打算開啟副本模式。</p><p>天使問：你知道昨天到底發生什麼事，惡魔回答說他不清楚，但有些事…然後一臉滿足的欠打樣，是昨天試車成功了嗎？那麼得意！</p><p>接著就一篇文。</p><p>中途真的很想搧老蛇一巴掌，就讓天使代勞了（雖然老蛇的變態是我寫的），寫到一半劇情走偏，這到底是在逼死老蛇、逼死天使還是逼死自己？</p><p>曲子構成是<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryFi_PbhDUw">Can't Stand The Rain</a>及結尾的<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UqLMc0tN7I">I See You</a>跟串場的<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxoB4Dg5ZwU">Keystone</a>和<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSOkLywc4z8">Walking With A Ghost</a>，沒歌寫不了文，單曲聽久又會膩，一篇寫下來總是會犧牲3到5首（感謝水管跟B站提供歌單~）</p><p>那麼多年，覺得自己寫的依然毫無感性，唯一進步是捨得刪句子？形容詞貧乏導致開車很難，老實說要分成M還是E等級令人煩惱，另外標題跟本文從來就沒半毛關係，最好也沒關係不然綁死很難發揮，副標是媽媽我在開黃腔真對不起（掩面），偶爾會偷改字，但開車方向不變。</p><p>不算很重要，但這是舞台劇（Staged）的感想：</p><p>DTT家：我老公跟他男朋友吵架還要我幫忙和好同時又要顧五隻小屁孩和陪人進產房實在很心累。</p><p>可辛家：我男朋友跟他男朋友吵架最後是我要幫忙哄自己的男朋友加上一個小寶寶要顧實在很心累。</p><p>法克局長：老婆你聽我說今天我不小心當了別人的小三希望妳別生氣我不想面壁罰站半小時。</p><p>西蒙苦主：餅乾罐這梗暫時是過不去了但我還是不想去看哈姆雷特那會讓我半夜做惡夢。</p><p>喬老師：助理說她要調薪休假到7月然後一打免費的DTT馬克杯謝謝。</p><p>茱蒂大神：給我原地結婚，法律問題讓老娘來處理。</p><p>露西姐：隱性腐女。</p><p> <b>場外─</b></p><p>艾德跑步中。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>